Finding Each Other
by PiperPaigePhoebe01
Summary: Love comes in many different forms, and sometimes you even find it in the places you least expect it... A collection of ficlets based around Shane and Mitchie's friendship and later romance.
1. The Lie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, even though I'd really enjoy owning Joe Jonas. Or Nick Jonas, since he's growing on me.

**Author's Note**: First of all, this is going to be a collection of shortish/mediumish/longish oneshots, inspired by the LJ community, _fanfic100. _Basically, the goal of this community is to take at least 25 of their prompts (you have seven prompt tables to choose from) and write a fic based on those prompts. I'm going to try and do at least twenty-five, but I could do all 100, since there are 100 prompts to a table.

But for now, my goal is twenty-five ShaneMitchie ficlets. I hope all those people who read and follow my other stories will read these, and enjoy!

(Oh, and by the way, the title's subject to change, so if you have any other ideas, please tell me? I'm open to anything.)

**Summary**: Love comes in many different forms, and sometimes you even find it in the places you least expect it... A collection of ficlets based around Shane and Mitchie's friendship and later romance.

* * *

**Title**: The Lie

**Prompt**: Destroy

**Word Count**: 716

**Summary**: Shane's thoughts after Tess reveals Mitchie's secret

* * *

He should have known.

He should have known that it was too good to be true, that there was no way someone could just like him for him and not for his fame. After all, nobody else had just wanted to hang out with Shane, the person, not Shane Gray, the celebrity, so why would Mitchie be different? Why did he expect her to like him for who he was and not what he always portrayed?

_I wanted her to, that's why._

_I wanted her to like me for who I was, so I didn't bother asking more questions. After all, how could I have not seen it?_

Hindsight was always said to be 20/20, and Shane had never found that more true than right now. It was obvious Mitchie was related to the cook, Mrs. Torres—they publicly flaunted the fact they had the same last name, for God's sake! If _any _of them had just thought about it for a moment, they would have realized that Mitchie was lying... and then Shane wouldn't have had that argument with Mitchie.

Shane glared at the ground, kicking up the dirt in his path as he walked along the lake.

He hated her.

She should have realized that lying wasn't going to help; she should have known that people would have been her friend regardless of whether or not she was famous. Hell, _he _would have been her friend even though her parents might not be rich and famous. After all, he had fallen for her before he even knew her lie. She should have known that the lie would get revealed eventually.

Except she didn't.

And her lie had gotten revealed.

Now Shane didn't know _what _he was supposed to do. If Mitchie was lying to him about who she _was_, why couldn't she have lied to him about all she had said to him over the past few weeks?

Mitchie's words came floating back to him as he asked himself that question.

"_I don't lie."_

Shane let out a cold laugh. She was lying about everything else, so why wouldn't she lie about liking his music? Why wouldn't she lie about wanting to get to know Shane instead of Shane Gray?

He sighed.

Look at what Mitchie Torres' silly little lie was doing to him. This wasn't what was supposed to happen—none of this summer's events were supposed to happen, but this... this was incredibly unexpected.

_And I shouldn't let it bother me._

_Even though I do._

_Why _did he let it bother him so much? There had been countless people who lied to him just for the stuff before. There had been countless people who had gotten close to him only to turn their back on him again, especially in the past year or so. Why was Mitchie Torres so different? Why did _her _lie hurt him so much? Why did it have to be _her?_

_Because you nearly got a crush on her_, a tiny voice whispered in his head, and Shane stopped, walked over a tree, and began beating his head on it.

_No, I have not_, he protested. _She's just Mitchie, just the cook's daughter. I couldn't possibly __**like **__her. It's impossible. And even if it was possible back then, it's not possible now that she's lied to me._

Their friendship was destroyed and there was nothing he was willing to do about it.

_I don't like her anymore._

_I couldn't even if I wanted to._

_It's over._

Shane stopped beating his head against the tree. A cold breeze wifted across the clear blue lake on one side of him and Shane decided it was time to go back to the mess hall—it was probably time for supper. With that thought, he began walking back toward the cabin, his thoughts still somehow immersed in what had occurred at Beach Jam.

_This destroyed our friendship_, Shane thought. _And I should just forget about her..._

Another sigh escaped his lips.

It was just too bad giving up on Mitchie Torres sounded as impossible as giving up music forever.

Wasn't that _just _his luck?

* * *

**Author's Note**: There we go—the first installment of my ficlet collection. I'm not one hundred percent happy with the ending, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Also, another one-shot will be coming up soon, not part of this collection, but I'm really excited about writing it. It's called _Look Me In The Eyes_ (as far as I can see), and it's based on the Jonas Brothers song, _When You Look Me In The Eyes. _I think you can put together the rest, and I think you'll really enjoy it.

But let's just take one story at a time. Please review this one?


	2. Tears

**Author's Note**: Ooh, I'm glad you all seem to like this so far! Thanks for the reviews from **Dancer4life15**, **cutiebear89**, **Troyella4everinluv**, **xoxoJonasbrotherluva101xoxo**, **Bookworm622**, **KungFuDuckie-x3**, **brucas224**, **Konnichiwa Minna**, **ZanaLuvs2Read**, **choirsinger**, **JaBoyYa**, **cflat**, **jonasxsister**, **Tifahh**, **epobbp**, **creative-writing-girl13**, and **hollywoodgal205**! As always, I appreciate them.

And also, before I leave you to read my latest ficlet, I should say something: these ficlets will not be related. I repeat, they will not be related. Some of them might fit together, but it won't be on purpose, unless specified. These are just random moments from Shane and Mitchie's romance. They will not go chronologically, and they will not fit together on purpose.

So, I just felt you should know that, but anyway. Please read this ficlet and enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Tears

**Prompt**: Cry

**Word Count**: 503

**Summary**: Shane never meant to make her cry.

* * *

Shane would never understand women.

And more than that, he would never understand why they would start crying over the oddest things.

He never liked crying women. He never did and he never would. He was awkward around them, and he was never sure what he should say in the face of a sobbing woman. I mean, he didn't have feminine parts or feminine feelings, so how could he possibly know whether they were crying because they were happy (and he would never understand that) or if they were upset?

It was needlessly confusing, and a situation he never liked getting himself into.

So, when he found himself in the middle of Lake Rock with a crying girl on the other side of the canoe, he wasn't sure if he should comfort her or get her back to the shore as quickly as possible.

After all, all he had said is that he would miss her!

How could _that _cause a girl to cry?

"Mitchie," Shane said quickly, wondering what in the _world _he was supposed to do. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

Mitchie shook her head, sniffling, and Shane quickly scooted to the other side of the canoe, instinctively drawing her into his arms. The tears subsided slightly at this, and Mitchie looked up at Shane, her eyes bright.

"Nothing," she said.

Shane couldn't comprehend this.

"Then... why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," she said, smiling softly at him through teary eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense."

Mitchie laughed softly, looking up at him.

"Things don't always have to make sense, Shane."

"But it would be easier if they did," Shane pointed out, confused at where this conversation had headed.

Mitchie laughed. "It would be easier, but easier's no fun."

Shane couldn't think of anything to say to argue aganst her, so he simply opted to go for the obvious question: "But why are you so happy that you're crying?"

"Because you're sweet, Shane," Mitchie said, smiling. Thankfully, her tears seemed to be gone. "No other guy would say he would miss me, especially a world-famous lead singer like you. Don't you have bigger things to worry about than me?"

"Not really."

Mitchie laughed. "You're insane."

"But you like me that way, don't you?"

"...yeah."

Shane smiled. There was silence for a moment, when neither of them seemed to realize that Shane was still holding Mitchie in his arms, and that Mitchie had rested her head against his chest, looking up at the darkening sky littered with stars.

"It's true," Shane suddenly said. "I will miss you."

Mitchie smiled softly. "Me too."

Afte those two words, Shane didn't know what possessed him; all he knew was that he was leaning forward, pressing his lips to Mitchie's softly, tasting the slightest hint of Mitchie's tears lingering on her lips.

And suddenly Shane thought crying wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Awwwww... I know, it's fluffy and incredibly so, but I just couldn't resist. I'm a bit hesitant about the ending, and I'm worried about my characterization, but I think it's sweet. Hope you did too, and please review!


End file.
